harpersislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Daramour
Lucy Daramour is one of Trish Wellington's bridesmaids, as well as her oldest and closest friend, and the one closest to her as far as social status. Before the Island Both daughters of business tycoons and heiresses to huge fortunes, they spent much time together growing up, including summering on Harper's Island. Lucy and Trish attended the same college, were they also became friends with Beth Barrington and Chloe Carter. Lucy was a firsthand witness to Trish's relationship, and destructive breakup, with Hunter Jennings, and was implied to have made several poor romantic choices of her own. Despite what can be construed as an outwardly vapid or air-headed persona, Lucy is actually quite level-headed and perceptive. At the time of the Wellington-Dunn wedding, Lucy is attending law school and is in a stable relationship with a man named Ryan. Lucy is accompanied wherever she goes by her dog, Gigi, a teacup-poodle mix which she dotes on and calls her 'baby'. "Whap" Lucy first appears on the deck of the Tarapunga, the ferry going to the island, sipping champagne with Beth. Both girls are pranked by Madison Allen, who shows them the 'finger in the box trick' taught to her by Cal Vandeusen. Both bridesmaids are startled, and Lucy playfully scolds Madison, telling her she "scared Gigi". Lucy is actually the second or third character to be shown onscreen, along with Beth. Lucy is later shown sitting with Beth and Chloe on the boat, while Chloe explains the history of the John Wakefield murders and Abby Mills' connection with them. Lucy jokingly remarks that Chloe has a "thing for serial killers", but is disquieted as the story continues, only interrupted when a seagull flies into their food. Lucy is next seen at the welcome dinner at the Candlewick Inn, sitting with Beth, Chloe, and Trish. Lucy says that Abby seems very nice, prompting Chloe to say that she doesn't think men and women can be 'just friends', which prompts a lighthearted debate. Later in the evening, Lucy contemplates cheating on Ryan with one of the groomsmen. When Beth expresses shock, Lucy tells her 'eating ain't cheating'. Abby sits at their table, and Lucy seizes the opportunity to ask Abby if she and Henry have ever 'hooked up', since they've been friends for so long. Before a surprised and embarrassed Abby can say anything, Henry himself swoops in, and enlists Abby in the search for J.D. "Crackle" Lucy is among the rest of the wedding guests gathered on the Candlewick patio while Henry and Trish explain the rules of the scavenger hunt. Lucy ends up being on the blue team, along with Abby, Cal, and Richard Allen. One of the stops on the hunt happens to the the local bar, the Cannery, where Nikki Bolton hosts a trivia/drinking game about Henry and Trish. While Cal struggles to answer questions, Lucy allows Gigi to walk up and down the bar, which offends Nikki, saying that 'people eat here'. Lucy blithely replies that "Gigi is people." Nikki is not amused, however, and a miffed Lucy exits the bar, promptly followed by Richard. Lucy is the one that suggests to Cal that he go track down the yellow team and "fight for Chloe" to keep Sully from getting to her. After the scavenger hunt disbands, Lucy returns to the Candlewick and engages in a phone conversation with Ryan, telling him she misses him. She enters her room and finds Trish there, distraught, prompting her to end her phone call and ask Trish what the matter is. Trish then confesses to Lucy that Hunter is on the island and trying to get her back. Lucy advises Trish that, while Hunter is a bad guy, they "have good guys now", and Trish shouldn't let Hunter's presence on the island hamper her wedding to Henry, saying Trish should talk to her father about this. That night, during the bonfire at Harmon Beach, Gigi runs off into the woods. Lucy, distracted by the sudden arrival of Shane Pierce, doesn't notice until later. Concerned for the dog's safety, Lucy goes off into the woods to search, oblivious to the rest of the party's attempts to find Cal, who had gone missing during the scavenger hunt. Death While searching for Gigi, Lucy falls into a pit-trap (later implied to have been set up by Cole Harkin), where she lies disoriented for some moments. Then, hearing Gigi's nervous barking close by, Lucy calls for help. The killer promptly douses her with kerosene and, before Lucy can react, drops a match (from a Candlewick Inn matchbook) onto her, causing her to burn to death. Trivia *Lucy's dog, Gigi, is later discovered by Charlie Mills, malnourished and being used as a pet by Cole Harkin. It presumably survived the events of the series. *As further evidence of Lucy being smarter than she appeared, she was one of the few characters to accurately surmise romantic undertones in Henry and Abby's relationship, though she did not guess that they were one-sided. *Unlike other characters who died early in the series, no reasonable explanation is given for why the other wedding guests don't become suspicious when she disappears. A delated scene would have rectified this, involving her having to go see Ryan in Seattle, planning to return in time for the wedding. *Lucy is the fifth character to die in the series, and is the third of the 25 suspects to die. She is also the first female member of the wedding party to die, and the last woman to die until Beth in "Seep". *Lucy is the only character whose remains are never found. This is reasonable, as there probably wouldn't have been much left of her to find. *Lucy is implied to have a crush on Sully, as she contemplates cheating on Ryan with him during the welcome dinner. This never really progress though, as they never have scenes together. *Lucy is much closer with Beth than Chloe, which is odd since Beth is the farthest out of Lucy's 'social circle' of all of Trish's friends. Beth is completely shattered by the idea of Lucy's death, while Chloe is merely perturbed and treats it as another check on her 'list'. *Like Uncle Marty, Lucy has a deep respect for love and happiness, as evidenced when she advocates Cal 'fighting for Chloe' and advises Trish to do what she feels is best with regard to Hunter and Henry. Also like Marty, she dies quite early in the series and is one of very few characters to be aware of Hunter's presence on the island. *Lucy is the first of Trish's bridesmaids to be killed in the series. Category:Characters Category:Tertiary Characters